


Cheating

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Humor, Literature, Short, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing a game with Clint and he just can't win</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating

'This is not going well,' Clint thought as he kept trying to get to higher ground. Every time he'd get close to being on one of his perches, he was hit and slipped back down. Hawk could hear the giggle from above him which only made him scowl.

"Just wait until I get up there! You're gonna get it," he yelled up.

You knew Clint couldn't see you, but you knew he could hear you. When things became too quiet on the ground, you peaked over the edge of the perch to spot him. With a grin, you threw another water balloon that hit him on the hand.

You heard a loud thud and a "damn" before he called your name, "Come on, will you stop?"

"Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton, are you begging?" When you asked you had a surprised expression. 

"No! Of course not!" Clint tried again before failing. The next time he tried getting to you, he succeeded, until he saw you weren't there.

Another water balloon hit him in the back before you laughed. When Clint turned around, you waved playfully.

"You used your power, that's cheating!"

You threw another water balloon that he ended up dodging. This was gonna take a while.


End file.
